deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Hibana Daida
Hibana Daida (橙 火花, Daida Hibana) was an Undertaker in Deadman Wonderland. She was the third squad leader. Background Around 4 years before the start of the series, Hibana was abused by her mother. Her mother did this telling her it would make her a good girl. When some of her kindergarten classmates flipped her skirt, she tortured and killed them afterward. In the anime, she killed her entire class.Episode 9 She was arrested and her only defense was that he did something bad, so she should punish him. In the media, she was labeled as "Punishment". She was taken to Deadman Wonderland and trained as an Undertaker. She is also the reason her mother is dead, saying that "She taught me so well I taught her right back", implying she tortured her mother like she had tortured her. Personality Despite her young age, Hibana is one of the most sadistic and twisted people in Deadman Wonderland. She has a sick love for torturing (or "punishing") and believes that she must be a good girl, a lady per sé. Her sense of justice is extreme yet corrupted, believing that she is truly good when she has good manners or when she does well at school. Though implicitly, she strongly attaches to the phrase "The end justifies the means". After seeing what Genkaku and Nagi are capable of, she flees saying she no longer wants to be a part of it. Plot Scar Chain Arc When Bundō Rokuro and Nagi Kengamine infiltrated the control room to activate the elevator and defeat all the guards, Hibana appears. Nagi asks what she is doing there, deceived by her young appearance. He also asks Rokuro to activate the elevator and when he refuses, Hibana takes out her weapon and introduces herself as the 3rd squad Undertaker leader, Hibana Daida. Nagi understands Rokuro's betrayal and summons Owl's Eyeball. He sends the bombs to Hibana, but she cancels his Branch of Sin with her Worm Eater. After she explains what the Worm Eater is, Nagi attacks again, but is soon hit by Hibana. She chopped off Nagi's right arm, but was eventually defeated and taken back to the Undertakers' HQ. When Nagi was captured and Ganta came to save him, Hibana was there too. As Shiro tries to run towards Ganta, Hibana breaks her legs with her sword. She fled the room after Genkaku started rampaging and walked through the corridors afterward. Later she runs into Toto Sakigami and attempts to attack him. Hibana is easily killed by Toto (Hagire Rinichirō in his new body), in an effort to test his new powers. Equipment Sword-whip hybrid: Hibana wields a large and heavy sword that consists of separate parts that are connected to each other by metal wiring. These parts can be separated during combat by the user making them have a wider range. The wiring between the separate parts has the Worm Eater embedded into it. With this, the swords attacks can nullify a Deadman's Branch of Sin. Backpack: Hibana was seen wearing an unusually long teddy bear backpack when confronting Rokuro and Nagi. She is seen carrying her blade with it. Enhanced Strength: Hibana Daida has shown a great amount a strength, being able to wield a heavy sword with little restrictions. Rokuro was seen having trouble carrying this blade. She wields it with high proficiency and is able to slice flesh off of a person's body at high speeds. References Navigation de:Hibana Daida Category:Characters Category:Undertakers Category:Dead characters Category:Female